In studies conducted by the applicant, up to 45% of a worker's time spent in production in a commercial aircraft factory is attributable to logging into and out of various domains that control tools, design specifications, manpower tasking, and planning data. For instance, a lead machinist might spend 33 minutes per day per task receiving job assignments for the day, and each order may take as much as 13 minutes to check the appropriate tools out of the tool crib and the necessary part data for assembly. The actual fabrication of a part may take as little as 12 minutes per order, but then logging off may take an additional 8 minutes per order. In short, a large part of a worker's day is given over to the task of logging into and out of various systems necessary to control data or tools. On average, in one person's workday, 55% is spent in activities that add value to the manufactured product, the other 45% is given to administrative overhead of logging into and out of various systems to schedule work, track work, gather data necessary to do work, closing the work, and notifying a system of the completion of that work.
It is desirable to reduce the administrative overhead.